Another Day
by zebralily999
Summary: Theena123 realizes how to fix a corrupted Club Penguin, but is she too late? More chapters to come! (The quote in first chapter is from Maria Robinson). I made up the penguins. If they're real penguins named Theena123 and Happi, then congratulations to them! They are in a story. :D Try to guess who the dictator in the story is. :P
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories and New Terror

"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending"._

The famous quote struck Theena123's heart and mind hard like a hammer against a nail when she read them in her quotes book. She thought the words out slowly, trying to find the exact meaning. Even before she knew that the words meant _just go on, because no one can rewrite the past, _they stilled Theena's restless heart. Even when they were just jumbles of letters being processed and put together in her mind. They took her attention off the tortureous image inside her head and placed it on that little, yellowing page.

Theena sat still for a while, staring at her book on the floor, and once in a while a puffle of hers would come up to her and she'd scratch it on the head with a smile. Theena had eight puffles: Raphael the Red Puffle, Yoshi the Green Puffle, Felix the Blue Puffle, Phineas the Orange Puffle, T-Rex the Black Puffle, Snoopy the White Puffle, Kennedy the Purple Puffle, and Leonardo da Vinci the Yellow Puffle. Each one of them inspired Theena to keep on moving, in their own special ways. Thanks to them, Theena did. Even though, once in a while she had to rely on inspiration quotes to boost her morale.

She remembered all the good times she'd had in the past. Nothing recent, since nothing good had ever happened since that terrible day of October 16, 2007. The day their dictator had taken over the island. Even thinking of the cursed date brought back horrifying memories. Sad crying penguins in the streets, angry protests for days and weeks, thousands of penguins gone missing and never seen again. Sometimes a missing penguin would be rediscovered around these times, only to reunite with old friends and disappear again before they could be registered as _found_. Millions of poor souls were still archived on the never-ending _missing penguins _list. It never stop growing. Just recently, Theena's good friend, Happi, had her name and a picture of a melancholy purple penguin posted at the bottom of the mile-long parchment just hours ago. Theena shuttered and shivered at the memory of reading the Club Penguins Times and finding Happi's and three-hundred other penguin's names announced in the ongoing list of _Gone and Never Seen Again_. Such was the way of New Club Penguin.

_No, _Theena thought_, I can't live like this_. Her mind drifted off to the happier times before the terrible October Takeover.

_Theena123 danced on the blinking and tinking lights of the dance floor, an out-of-style disco ball spinning above her head. Her friend, Happi, grooved alongside her, the pink ruffles of her short skirt twirling along with her. Happi's beautiful, long, golden hair ruffled and ruzzled ontop her head, but she didn't care. Dozens of other penguins were squished onto the small dance floor with them, giving the DJ on the raised platform in the room a view of what looked like a mixed-up rainbow. They were celebrating the successful first six-months of Club Penguin. Not many people lived there at the time, only a couple million. That didn't matter though. Quality over quantity. And Club Penguin had plenty of quality._

More great memories flashed in Theena's mind. The day she bought her first puffle, Raphael, she and Happi checking out the new PSA headquarters (PSA meant Penguin Secret Agency) after having gotten their spy licenses, going to a Penguin Band concert with her now missing Best Friend Forever and meeting Stompin' Bob backstage.

Theena smiled at the memories, but frowned again when her mind wondered back to the present. Even the once-beloved Penguin Band was corrupted now. The new dictator had forced them to change their looks and stop preforming live. The members of Penguin Band: Stompin' Bob, G Billy, Franky, and Petey K, had been leading activists in the Penguin Rights Movement against the new ruler, and had made the dictator angry. "Never make the dictator mad", Theena remembered being told countless times by cautious penguins.

The PSA had been brought down, too. Herbert, the archenemy of all of Club Penguin, had destroyed the agency and its secret entrance with a popcorn explosion. It may sound funny, but it made a major difference when the EPF (Elite Penguin Force) stomped into the rumble of the PSA headquarters and commanded all the out-of-work P.S.A agents to work for it now. The EPF did a terrible job of keeping itself hidden, and now it wasn't so much of a secret agent agency as it was a walk-right-in-and-get-a-cool-job agency. Out of lack for a better place to place its headquarters, the new organization had bull-dozered the Sports Shop without any warning and built its headquarters ontop of the bricks that had once been a beloved Club Penguin store. Some lucky penguins had taken home some of the rubble, framed it, and gave it a plaque on their wall, in memory of the downed shop.

It would take days to get into all of the other terrible things the new ruler had done, and Theena was about to try, but she'd been shocked out of her trance by a loud knock on her door. She turned around and saw her door fall out of its frame and slam onto the floor of her igloo.

"You're coming with us," said a gruffly voiced shadow in the doorway.


	2. Another Day: Chapter 2

Oh no, thought Theena123, _Not inforcers!_ Inforcers were penguins bribed by the dictator to be tough, cruel, and merciless law inforcement. They were surprisingly easy to get. Penguins were desperate for money at these times when it had become so hard to come by, and the terrible weeks followed the October Takeover had hardened the hearts of countless penguins.

Theena's eyes accustomed to the new light from outside and could finally make out the penguin standing in the threshold of her door. The penguin was called BoltShock101 and he was a gruff penguin with feathers black enough to make him look like a shadow of nightsky fallen to Earth. BoltShock waved his right flipper out the door while keeping tight hold on his Snapgun in his left. Snapguns were guns invented by a scientist named Gary forced to work for the dictator. The guns didn't kill, instead they could make a penguin unconcious within seconds of being hit by one. They were only used by the highest power inforcers. Theena stood up, raising her flippers in the air. Her feet knocked together nervously. BoltShock chuckled.

Another inforcer entered the room. She had a black ski cap on her dark blue head and rose-colored, flowing hair. She was named TugofWar2. As she sauntered into Theena123's igloo, she readied her snapgun and flipped her hair behind her dramatically. "Shall I get 'er, Bolt?" she asked in a tone that clearly told everyone that she tought of herself as the queen of Club Penguin.

"Nah," shrugged BoltShock101,"Wait until she tries running. She ought to, since she did last time. Or maybe she's learned her lesson." A wicked grin hitched across his face. Theena knew he'd love to shoot her. Theena knew Bolt as well as she'd ever want to know any penguin taking order from the dictator, after being caught by him eight times. And she knew he was trigger-happy. Though, TugofWar was new to Theena. Last time, BoltShock's partner had been Arescrow18, a red penguin with a knack for being annoyingly stupid and violent.

Theena123 walked forward, holding her flippers out to be cuffed. TugofWar2 did so, grinning wickedly as Theena shivered after the cold, metal bands had been locked around her flippers. Without warning, TugofWar pulled the middle of the chain connecting the two cuffs hard, causing Theena to fall to the floor. Before she could get up, TugofWar2 started pulling her along. Theena huffed indignitedly. BoltShock101 held his Snapgun to Theena's face as TugofWar dragged.

"What am I being arrested for this time?" sighed Theena123. This was the usual routine for her.

"Fo' leading a protest in da town," answered BoltShock101 in his signature poor grammar he was famous for. "But you ain't bein' arrested. No, you goin' straight to Double D now. Far too many times ya angered our dictator, it's been." BoltShock laughed maliciously.

"Double D?" puzzled Theena123,"How many nicknames does our dictator need? It already has Dictator D, D-Day, DoomDictator, and Kingly D," Despite the scary situation she was in, Theena managed a tiny Mona Lisa smile. That angered Bolt, causing him to shove his gun between her eyes. He pulled it back after TugofWar reminded him that he can't shoot.

And that's just how it went the rest of the way to Double D's palace. Theena123 would say something daring while being pulled on her back through the snow, BoltShock101 would shove his Snapgun at her, and TugofWar2 would remind him not to pull the trigger. Theena123 was even pulled right through the Town, the most popular place in Club Penguin. Most of the penguins there did their best to ignore Theena, but gave her looks of sympathy. A brave penguin named ZipLiner even tried to break Theena123 free, despite her warning him not to. Zip was pushed down by BoltShock101 right in the middle of the Town and shot by his Snapgun. The rest of the Town penguins rushed up to ZipLiner to see if he was okay, leaving Bolt and TugofWar to drag Theena away unnoticed.

Theena123, TugofWar2, and BoltShock101 kept quiet as they traveled up the mountain that the dictator's palace sat on. The mountain was known as Olympus, and the dictator's palace was called Terror Tower by the penguins when inforcers weren't around to hear it. The mountain being called Olympus by order of Double D was only one sign of how godly he thought himself of.

"Here we are," snipped TugofWar2 cheerfully when the group finally made it to Terror Tower. The tower was taller than everything else on Club Penguin combined, skowering up into the heavens and casting a long shadow over the island, as if to remind the miserable penguins that they were being strictly ruled by an unfair government. The tower was plain gray, hard to make out against the gloomy sky. Above the tall wooden doors, a golden plaque read "Be aware what awaits you beyond this door, little peasant, for your chances of coming back out are poor. If you had dared invoke the rath of your high dicator, then what you have chosen is a blood-stained path." Theena123 shuddered at the words.

"I'll take 'er from 'ere, Tug," garbled BoltShock101,"Go tell da other inforcers ta guard outside da palace, incase she escapes." TugofWar nodded, and ran over to a small cabin set near the tower, and went in after entering a secret code on a keypad. What Theena123 saw in the room before the door shut was an orange-lighted room packed full of shouting enforcers, all dressed in their black uniforms with silver streaks. A sign above the fireplace in the room said "Welcome to the Enforcement Cabin, you filthy mutt."

Theena shifted her attention back to the large wooden door of Terror Terror along with BoltShock101. "Well, let's get dis over with," he huffed. Bolt heaved open the heavy door and shoved Theena123 inside. Theena landed on the marble floor and Bolt followed her in, after slapping a well-worn part of the fear-invoking sign above the door. It was probably a tradition for enforcers to slap the sign when they brought a penguin to the tower to meet their deaths.

_What a stupid tradition_, thought Theena from her place on the floor.

TugofWar2 walked in only seconds later. "The inforcer's are guarding the palace now in case she escapes now, Bolt," she said.

"Ah, glad to see you can make it, Theena," said a rich voice at the end of the room.

* * *

I'd be glad to hear reviews. I love feedback. :D


	3. Another Day Chapter 3: Escape?

Theena123 pushed herself up. The room was dark. A single florescent light dangled from the ceiling at the other end switched on, illuminating the area below it. The plush red swivel under the light chair spun around, revealing a penguin named DizzyArthur1. The dictator. He wore a long stereotypic king cape, a crown a pure gold and rubies. His sceptor rested against his chair as he petted the white puffle in his arms, reminding Theena of an old movie she'd seen.

"How nice of you do drop in," smiled the dictator evilly. Theena123 and everyone still rallying for Club Penguin's freedom called him King Arthur. Yet, DizzyArthur1 never actually did anything kingly. The whole island knew he was just a figurehead. A large group of people actually owned the island, just telling dopey Dizzy what to do.

Theena123 said,"Enough of the charades, Dizzy. What're you planning to do with me?"

The rest of the lights in the room turned on. Now Theena could see the full complexity of her surroundings. The floor was pale marble. Mosiacs lined the walls under the blinding gold-plated wall. Relics and artifacts sat, covered in depressing dust, on stands scattered around the room. On one little table sat Cadence's headphones. The pink punk DJ had been banned from Club Penguin to Penguin Chat a year ago for helping the dictator-resisting penguins. Penguin Chat was a barren land where all the overly-courageous protesting penguins went. No igloos, no Puffles, no anything.

"Well, I'm punishing you for resisting your king, correct?" smiled Dizzy.

"No, for going to the beach," mocked Theena123 sarcastically.

"You went to the beach? You must know that place was closed yesterday for an investigation of the LifeGuard Strike that happened last week. I guess I have something else to punish you for now." Dizzy smiled, not noticing his own stupidity.

Theena123 rolled her eyes. The dictator had to be at least five I.Q. points behind anyone else on Club Penguin. DizzyArthur commanded Theena's attention again, pounding his sceptor on the floor. His puffle jumped out of his lap and scurried away.

"Now, I'll give you a choice. Would you rather have a life-sentence in jail, banishment to Penguin Chat, or the other option? You probably know what it is," he spoke over the clanging echoes.

Theena123 refused to go down without a fight. She held her head up high, glaring straight into the dictator's cold, gray, and unforgiving eyes. "Penguin Chat," she blurted out. Penguin Chat was the obvious answer. It didn't involve death or a cold cell, just endless, depressing, barren land of nothingness...

"Very well," sighed DizzyArthur1. He seemed disappointed and angry. Maybe because Theena hadn't chosen death or jail-time. Maybe because his white puffle was chewing on his cape. "Guards! Take her off. I'm sure Rockhopper won't mind adding another passenger to this week's trip of exiled penguins." The dictator sauntered out of the room, muttering to himself about whether he should have pizza or icecream for dinner.

BoltShock101 and TugofWar2 stepped out of the shadows. They pulled out their SnapGuns. "Let's shoot her, Bolt," said Tug jauntily,"She won't put up a fight on the way." Bolt nodded, signifying for her to do so. Tug faced her gun that was still slowly turning on at Theena.

Suddenly, the large main doors slammed open so hard they hit the walls and bounced off. In walked another set of penguins. A purple penguin and a pink penguin, dressed in inforcer uniforms, dragged in a young captive. When the new group got closer, Theena123 read their names. The purple inforcer was Donatello6, the blue penguin was PufflesEverywhere89, and their prisoner was Zipliner. Upon seeing the names, Theena's eyes widened. She knew Donatello and Zipliner. Zip was the poor fellow BoltShock had Snapgunned down in the Town. Theena123 didn't exactly know where she'd seen Donatello6, but she had the feeling he was familiar. Theena123 knew something fishy was going on here. Inforcers usually had titles like "Axwaver" or "EvilOverlord" or "Knockout", so why did Donatello's partner have the name "PufflesEverywhere89"? It seemed worthy of investigating.

"Coming through!" shouted Donatello6. When no one else was looking, he winked in Theena123's direction. Theena became beyond puzzled. What was going on here?

"Yeah! Coming through!" echoed PufflesEverywhere. Her blond pigtails bounced up and down as she and Donatello pulled Zipliner. For being captured and dragged up a mountain into the dictator's palace, Zip seemed pretty unusually happy. He couldn't hold back the smile spreading across his face.

"Dictator's not doin' any mo' trials taday!" shouted BoltShock101 as the new penguins came closer. "He's 'aving dinner now."

Donatello and PufflesEverywhere changed direction, dragging captive Zipliner towards BoltShock and TugofWar. The two expert inforcers readied their SnapGuns, their suspicisions almost as high as Theena's.

"Is he now?" asked Donatello6 when he reached Bolt and Tug. Before either of the high-ranked officials could even open their mouth to answer, PufflesEverywhere sucker-punched TugofWar2 in the jaw. Donatello whooped excitedly and did the same to BoltShock101. Bolt fell right onto the ground, but Tug did some sort of dizzy twirl before falling on top of BoltShock. PufflesEverywhere pulled TugofWar's SnapGun out of her weak left flipper and shot her and Bolt with it. Theena fell over in surprise at the scene that had just happened only feet away from her.

"I hear footsteps!" shouted PufflesEverywhere89, pointing to the giant main door.

"I hear some too!" replied Donatello6, gesturing to the small door the dictator had left the room from only minutes before. Surely enough, soft thumps of the dictator's clumsy feet could be heard through it. Across the room, shouts and angry voices could be heard behind the main door.

"Where's the key, you loaves?" said one muffled voice behind the main door,"We can't get in without the dumb key!" It had the rough sound of an inforcer's tone.

PufflesEverywhere and Donatello began to panic. They freed Zipliner from his handcuffs and helped him up off the floor. Donatello grabbed BoltShock's SnapGun.

"What's all the ruckus?" said the rich voice of the dictator. The small door opened, revealing DizzyArthur1 in his fuzzy slippers. Donatello6 and PufflesEverywhere89 turned away from Double D, so he couldn't see their faces, and Theena123 and Zipliner followed their example. Theena knew the king would reconize her, even if he couldn't see her mug . He had exiled her only minutes before. But she did it anyway.

"Guards!" the dictator shouted from the threshold of the door. Apparently he wasn't dumb enough to not know an escape attempt-or whatever it was going on- when he saw one. "Guards, get them!" Yet, he did not know the only real inforcers in his tower were unconcious and the others were locked outside.

"Run!" shouted Donatello. He pushed Theena and Zipliner to get them going. He and PufflesEverywhere brought up the rear, aiming their stolen SnapGuns at the lone king. King Arthur gulped.

"Where?" shrieked Theena123,"We're trapped!"

"Follow me!" exclaimed PufflesEverywhere. She turned right and ran straight for the dictator. DizzyArthur screamed and held his flippers out in front on himself for protection, but to avail. PufflesEverywhere89 pushed him down and ran past him, Theena, Donatello, and Zipliner following suit. Theena had to admit, for a pink penguin with a girly name, PufflesEverywhere was pretty tough.

The group of penguins ran down the hall behind PufflesEverywhere. While dashing as fast as her feet could carry her through the maze of hallways, Theena noticed the two paintings of previous dictators: Pezzyduck4 and NoName999, hanging on the stone wall. The portraits were just a blur, but they brought back memories to Theena of when the island celebrated throwing Pezzyduck4 on a boat heading to Penguin Chat. Once he was gone, the island thought it was free, but that was when NoName took over for Pezzy. Soon after, he was sent to Penguin Chat too, and there was another celebration. Then DizzyArthur1 came along. The dictators were getting worse and worse as quickly as the island was.

For a few moments, Theena123, Donatello6, PufflesEverywhere89, and Zipliner just ran down the hall silently, only hearing the clop clop sound of their feet hitting the ground and the distant shouts from DizzyArthur1 for his inforcers to help him stand up.

"Hey Bolt, wake up!" Theena123 heard faintly. _Oh no, _she thought, _Bolt and Tug are waking up!_

"Run faster!" shouted Theena. She knew inforcers were highly trained runners and she and her friends weren't. Bolt and Tug would catch up to them quickly. Relunctantly, the group quickened its pace, panting and sweating in their efforts to keep moving so fast.

"I see a door!" said Donatello, pointing down a hall the group had just entered. Sure enough, a tiny door could be seen at the end. PufflesEverywhere made it there first, with the rest of the group catching up quickly.

Zipliner turned the knob, but the door didn't open. "Locked," he said quietly.

The group started to panic. They could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and snippets of the dictator ranting about not knowing where he put the keys to his main door.

"Stand back!" announced Donatello6. Theena, PufflesEverywhere, and Zip did as he said.

Donatello pulled a Taser from his inforcer uniform. The black tool's streaks of decorative silver shimmered in the light as he held it high and regally, as if expecting the others to say "oooh" and "ahhh". They didn't, and instead gave Donatello a puzzled look.

"You'll see," said Donatello slyly. He jammed the Taser against the electronic keypad (other doors in the palace had normal key systems), flipping the switch on the tool to full power. Instantly, blue sparks of lightning shot out of the object, surrounding the door aswell. The door shook and rattled in its frame for several seconds, then, when the Taser turned off, stood still. Its keypad was now busted and the door was swaying in its threshold. Donatello nodded and he and PuffleEverywhere gave the door a good, hard kick. It leaned slowly and fell to the ground, revealing a view of the outside.

The view was not pretty. Apparently the door the group had used was a side entrance to the palace, because they saw hundred of inforcers surrounding the main door. Snow was lightly falling on the mountain, piling up on the high snowbanks.

"Hey! Its some pipsqueaks!" shouted one inforcer. His names was Arescrow18. The other inforcers turned and looked.

"I knew those two penguins were fake inforcers!" said another official. Theena supposed that all the inforcers had seen Donatello and PufflesEverywhere enter the palace with Zip, but hadn't stopped them because they thought Donatello and PufflesEverywhere were real inforcers taking Zip in for trial. After the three had entered, Donatello must have locked the main door so no one else could get in. Apparently, his plan was well though out.

All the inforcers aimed their SnapGuns at Theena, Zipliner, Donatello, and PufflesEverywhere. Theena123 immediately snapped back to attention. "What do we do?" she whispered to Donatello6 as the hundreds of Snapguns made their robotic "turning on" sounds. Donatello was shaking-probably not from the cold- and his eyes were darting from one inforcer to another.

"Follow me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
